Gift
by FI.Hansel Aaron Ivar
Summary: [DM/HP] Sekarang ulang tahun Harry, tapi Draco malah bersikap aneh. Slash, RnR!


**Halo semua! Perkenalkan saya Hansel Ivar, Author baru di fandom Harry Potter! xD bisa panggil Hhansel~**

 **Ini fic untuk ulang tahunnya Harry yang sudah lewat dua minggu tiga hari, duh maaf ya 'Rry, saya gak sempet publish waktu ultahmu QwQ**

 **Semoga kalian senang sama ficnya.**

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling

Warning: yaoi, bxb, bromance, _misstypos_

Pair: DraRry

* * *

 **Gift**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari spesialnya.

Tanggal 31 Juli, ulang tahunnya.

Jatuh pada hari selasa yang rupanya menjadi hari keberuntungan.

Harry tersenyum lebar –seperti orang bodoh– sejak tadi, biasanya hari selasa akan menjadi hari terburuknya, tapi sekaarang tidak. Bertepatan dengan ulang tahunnya, ternyata Harry mendapat banyak sekali kejutan pada hari tersebut.

Dimulai dari dia yang diperbolehkan untuk tidak bekerja sekarang, kejutan pesta yang digelarkan oleh semua temannya, beberapa hadiah dari teman-temannya, dan burung hantu yang berdatangan terus-menerus untuk mengirimnya sebuah kartu ucapan selamat tahun.

Tapi, Harry mengherankan satu hal.

Sang kekasih, Draco Malfoy, hanya mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' dan memberikan satu pelukan untuknya, lalu pergi begitu saja.

Mereka tinggal bersama, biasanya Draco akan memberinya kejutan besar seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Tapi sekarang, tidak lagi.

Harry tak bisa menuntut lebih banyak, karena pria itu tahu bawha Draco sudah bekerja keras untuknya dan diri Draco sendiri. Jadi, dia lebih memilih mengutarakan semuanya pada sahabat wanitanya, Hermione Granger.

"Kau harus yakin, Harry," ujar Hermione menepuk bahunya sebagai tanda penyemangat, "setidaknya dia tidak melupakan ulang tahunmu, kan?"

"Kau memang benar, 'Mione. Tapi tetap saja, ini sangat aneh, Draco harusnya bangun sejam setelah aku bangun, tapi sekarang dia bangun sebelum diriku!"

"Ayolah, jangan murung seperti itu, malahan bagus bukan? Aku percaya bahwa dia sedang menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu," balas Hermione mengulum senyum manisnya.

Harry menghela napas, "Aku percaya padamu."

"Nah, gitu! Jangan sedih!"

"Aku tak sedih! Hanya heran saja!" Sanggah Harry membuat Hermione tertawa kecil.

"Ups, aku harus pergi, Ron akan datang ke rumah sebentar lagi," pamit Hermione setelah mengecek jam tangannya, lalu mengambil tas kecil yang selalu dia bawa.

"Oke, oke, jaga diri."

Hermione mendelik pada Harry, "Harusnya kau yang jaga diri, suruh Draco pakai pengaman bila ingin bermain denganmu!"

" _Wha-_ Hermione!" Harry berseru sebal dengan wajah memerah, sementara Hermione tergelak lebar dan segera menghilang di perapian sebelum sebuah sepatu melayang ke arahnya.

Harry membuang napasnya gusar, kemudian dia mendengar sesuatu. Pintu depan terbuka, Draco pasti pulang! Harry buru-buru menuju pintu untuk menemui Draco.

"Oh, hai Love," sapa Draco tanpa rasa bersalah mengecup kening Harry.

Harry melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Kau tak lihat sekarang jam berapa? Kenapa kau baru pulang larut! Untung Hermione menemaniku tadi, karena biasanya kau sudah datang jam 6! Bukan jam 9! Bila pun lembur, kau harus mengatakannya dulu padaku!" Sembur Harry membuat Draco gelagapan.

"Uh, maaf telah membuatmu khawatir, Love. Aku pergi sebentar tadi bersama Ron untuk mencari sesuatu."

"Mencari apa?" mata Harry menyipit curiga.

"Hadiah untukmu," balas Draco santai.

Netra hijau Harry kini berbinar senang dan tak percaya sekaligus, hanya sebentar, sebelum menatap tajam pria dengan iris kelabu di depannya. "Kau tak membawa apapun, jangan mengigau."

Draco tertawa, "Aku sudah menyembunyikannya tentunya, sekarang cobalah cari dalam rumah."

"Tapi-"

"Cari saja."

Harry sebenarnya tak yakin dengan perintah Draco, karena sejak kapan Draco bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu tanpa ketahuan olehnya? Maksudnya, Harry kan ada di rumah seharian ini!

Tapi Harry tetap melakukannya, dia mencari-cari sesuatu yang bahkan dia tak tahu bentuknya seperti apa, pokoknya benda aneh yang dia temukan di penjuru rumah akan dia beri pada Draco. Di bawah sofa, di kolong kasur, di dalam lemari, di pot tanaman gantung, di kamar mandi, di antara peralatan makan, dan banyak lagi. Dia menjelajahi semua tempat yang kiranya bagus untuk dijadikan tempat persembunyian, bahkan tak segan untuk mengecek tong sampah.

Harry terengah-engah sendiri, dia memberikan sesuatu pada Draco yang duduk santai melihatnya mondar-mandir sana-sini.

"Apa itu?" tanya Harry ogah-ogahan, dia telah mencari hampir selama sejam.

Kening Draco mengkerut, "Aku tak mungkin memberimu perangkap tikus, Harry," ujarnya _sweatdrop_ melihat perangkap tikus yang Harry temukan di loteng.

"Lalu apa?! Aku sudah lama mencarinya!" Seru Harry kesal, merebut cangkir teh Draco begitu saja dan meminumnya sampai habis.

Draco menepuk dahinya sebentar, "Astaga, aku lupa, kan hadiahnya masih aku pegang di saku," ujarnya dengan nada santai.

Wajah Harry memerah karena kesal, luar biasa kesal. "KENAPA KAU TAK BILANG DARITADI, _FERRET_ SIALAN?!"

"Aku lupa," balas Draco tersenyum menyebalkan padanya, sama sekali seperti tak punya dosa.

Penglihatan Harry mendadak buram, Draco kini mengambil kacamata bundarnya! Harry menggeram kesal, tangannya mencoba menggapai gagang kacamat yang diangkat tinggi Draco.

"Dray! Kembalikan kacamataku!" Rengek Harry.

"Asal kau diam," balas Draco.

"Uhh! Dray!"

"Diam, Harry."

Harry tak punya kemampuan untuk bicara lagi hanya menuruti Draco yang sekarang sedang terdiam, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Sekarang apa?" tanya Harry tajam, menggembungkan salah satu pipinya imut.

Draco mengembalikan kacamata milik Harry, "Pakailah, dan lihat ke depan."

Harry memakai kacamatanya dan melihat ke depannya sesuai dengan ucapan Draco, pertamanya dia bingung dalam benak, sekarang dia terkejut, sangat terkejut.

Sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah terbuka lebar di atas permukaan meja, menampilkan sebuah cincin emas yang dilapisi garis putih yang merupakan permata kecil, terpampang sangat jelas di depannya.

Harry mengambil cincin tersebut dengan gemetaran, air mata sudah tergenang di pelupuk matanya, siap jatuh kapan saja.

"Draco, ini..?" Harry mengalihkan pandangannya pada Draco yang tersenyum lembut.

" _Yes_ , itu adalah hadiahmu dariku."

"Oh, Dray!" Harry menghambur ke dalam pelukan Draco, rasa hangat dalam tubuhnya langsung menguasainya dalam sekejap.

Draco terkekeh kecil, mengelus rambut berantakan –tapi halus milik Harry. "Kau senang?" tanyanya berbisik.

"Sangat senang!"

"Jadi jawabanmu?"

"Jawaban?" Harry bertanya heran, meski senyum manis tetap ada di wajahnya.

"Kau mau menikah denganku?"

Mata Harry membukat tak percaya, Draco tersenyum samar, kemudian tatapan mata Harry melembut kembali.

"Tentu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**


End file.
